


Can You Feel Me

by johobo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johobo/pseuds/johobo
Summary: Patrick has a headache and David deals with it so basically fluff fluff and more fluff
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	Can You Feel Me

David woke with a start, frowning at being rudely awakened by a tacky alarm clock sound. He was having a particularly lovely dream about looking at cherry blossoms with Patrick when the blaring sound of trumpets and some other cacophony of instruments jerked David out from his sweet slumber.

David squinted his eyes at the sudden onslaught of sunlight on his face and looked over to Patrick, who was still sleeping.

‘Ugh.’ David whined and nudged Patrick, noticing that the blaring seemed to be getter louder (how was that even possible?). Patrick barely moved, clearly too tired to hear the hell noise that was assaulting David's ears. David groaned and promptly buried himself further under the covers.

They were out till late last night. It was Stevie’s birthday, and they were all out celebrating at the Wobbly Elm. They didn’t have much to drink, aware that they both had to work at the store the next day, but they were having so much fun that the both of them didn’t notice that it was late, until it was way too late. They eventually left around 3am, and Patrick then decided that they had to set an alarm, because neither of them would wake up on their own, on time at least.

Which was when David discovered the hell noise that was their alarm.

Patrick started scrolling through the options for a suitable alarm once they were both in bed, and when they both heard the preview sound for that particular alarm, the both of them jumped in shock at the harsh sound.

Patrick’s eyes widened in glee as he looked at David, who had a look of utter shock and disgust on his face.

‘Absolutely not – ’ David started, attempting to take the phone from Patrick, but Patrick giggled and stretched an arm out to block David, using his other hand to set the alarm and toss his phone onto the bedside table, looking back at David with a shit eating grin and glee ridden eyes.

David couldn’t help but be amused at his husband’s childlike tendencies, but tried to keep a straight face as he pointed a finger and waved it around Patrick’s entire face.

‘Okay. I will not have this level of disrespect, in my own bed.’

Patrick’s doe-like eyes followed David’s finger for a moment, then settled on David’s face, his eyes glistening with amusement.

‘Well David if we’re being technical, I think this is my bed, because I paid for it, and moved it, and assembled it – ’

David never got to hear the rest of that sentence, because Patrick then leaned in and kissed David softly, very effectively distracting David with his lips.

As the alarm continued blaring now, David regretted not fighting a little harder yesterday night.

‘Patrickkkkkkkk.’ David moaned as he shut his eyes, trying to turn the alarm off with his mind as he gathered more of the covers around his face to form a protective barrier against the offensive sound.

Patrick must have eventually woken up, because after what seemed like eternity David finally felt Patrick’s side of the bed shift and the alarm clock stop, and David opened his eyes in relief at the sweet silence.

Except something wasn’t quite right.

David didn’t feel Patrick’s strong arms seeking his body out like they did every morning, wrapping themselves tight around David’s torso, as little kisses peppered David’s face and neck. David had realised in the course of their relationship that Patrick was oddly affectionate in the morning, as if Patrick thought peppering David with kisses in the morning would get him up. Except all it did was make David want to stay in bed with his husband the entire day.

‘Patrick?’ David whispered curiously, his eyes still squinting from the sunlight as he pulled down the covers from his face to look at his husband’s side of the bed.

Patrick mumbled inaudibly in response, and David, disappointed at the lack of kisses at this point, sat up to stare at his husband.

Patrick was there alright, but he laid oddly stiff on his back, unmoving, his eyes shut tight, his face in a slight frown.

David frowned in response, and thought that Patrick must be pretty tired to not be _showering_ him with kisses, but David chalked it up to their late night, and decided to be the bigger husband.

David crawled onto Patrick and started peppering Patrick with kisses instead to wake him up.

David felt Patrick smile and heard Patrick’s hums of approval as he worked his way from Patrick’s face to his neck, and his heart skipped a beat in realisation that this was something that he was actually doing, with a man that he loved.

Old David from New York could never.

David stopped once he reached Patrick’s collarbone, realising that if they wanted to get to work on time, they would have to get up sooner rather than later.

‘Get upppp.’ David whined, as he held Patrick’s half-smiling, dopey face in his hands, his fingers gently stroking Patrick’s stubble. David didn’t want to get up any more than Patrick, but someone had to be the adult. Clearly that was David’s job today.

David leaned down and kissed Patrick’s half asleep, dopey face, and felt Patrick return the kiss immediately. David felt oddly reminiscent of some cartoon that he used to watch as a child, except he always imagined the roles to be reversed.

Patrick finally opened his eyes, and David noticed that they were slightly bloodshot, and dark circles rimmed the bottom of his beautiful brown eyes.

Patrick looked _exhausted._

‘Are you okay? Because you don’t look so good.’ David asked, his brow raised slightly.

Patrick blinked, and shook his head slightly.

‘It’s just a headache. It’ll go away.’

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and smiled gently at David when he saw David’s tufts of hair sticking out.

Patrick’s smile made David swoon. He would never get sick of that smile. But affection for his disheveled husband aside, David felt a flash of concern.

David started gently kneading the sides of Patrick’s temples, hoping to provide some relief, and was pleased to see that Patrick reacted immediately to his touch, closing his eyes in relief.

‘Oh that feels good, David.’

David smiled at Patrick’s almost orgasmic-like groan, immensely proud that he had the ability to draw a sound like that out of his husband. But after a minute or two, David glanced at the clock and realised they were both going to be late if this kept going.

‘Can you make it to the store today?’ David leaned in and whispered, as if afraid to interrupt Patrick’s orgasmic relief.

Patrick didn’t respond for a few seconds, and David was afraid that he had unintentionally lulled Patrick back into slumber when Patrick nodded and opened his eyes again, his tired face full of adoration and love for David.

‘I’ll be fine. I’ll take a painkiller or something.’

David smiled and nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t have to spend a whole day of work alone. ‘Okay, then.’

Patrick gently took David’s hands from his face and kissed them.

‘Thank you for this, David.’

David rolled his eyes and smiled at Patrick’s immense sincerity, wondering what he ever did to deserve such genuine love and affection.

‘Well, don’t expect this to become a daily thing. This took a lot of effort.’ David quipped. As David went to the bathroom to get ready for work, he realised that he couldn't stop smiling. He could get used to this.

The painkiller worked for about an hour, before Patrick’s head started pounding again, harder than ever, once they reached the store.

Patrick knew this wasn’t a hangover. He’d had these headaches since he was a child, mostly due to a lack of taking care of himself, and the alcohol he consumed yesterday probably didn’t help with the dehydration in his body.

Patrick knew all he needed was lots of water, and ample rest, but the store was on a busy streak, and Patrick didn’t want David to shoulder that burden alone.

So Patrick told himself that he would be fine. All he had to do was last the day, and pretty soon he’d be back in bed, cuddled up with his beautiful husband, and he could rest to his heart’s content.

Which was easier said than done.

The store was _busy_.

The ad that Alexis had suggested they put out for their store had been working like a charm ever since they posted it, and today was just another day in a lucky streak that had lasted for days so far.

Minutes after opening the store, customers were already streaming in, causing David to bustle about trying to serve whoever he could. They both agreed that they would take shifts manning the cash register while the other served customers, and David, seeing how exhausted his husband was, offered to serve the customers first.

Patrick tried his best to function, answering whatever questions customers had when he was ringing them up, and giving his best customer service smile in the process. But the pounding in his head threatened his smile every few seconds, and the action of smiling soon became exhausting to Patrick too.

David noticed this of course, his eyebrows raised impossibly high with concern the first time he saw how Patrick’s smile immediately drop after he finished ringing up a customer.

After that, David kept glancing worriedly at his husband, even while he was serving customers, taking any chance he could get to check on him. Patrick seemed paler by the hour, and David noticed that Patrick would shut his eyes every few minutes, as if trying to will the pain away.

When it was their lunch time and David could close the store momentarily for their break, Patrick immediately put his head in his hands, massaging his temples like David had done in the morning, and shut his eyes.

David’s heart ached instinctively, and he walked over to Patrick, took over the job of massaging Patrick’s temples, and placed a soft kiss on the top of Patrick’s head.

‘You didn’t tell me it was this bad.’ David spoke softly.

Patrick hummed in relief as David gently kneaded his thumbs into Patrick’s temples.

‘I’m okay, David. It’s just been a long morning.’ Patrick mumbled, leaning further into David’s fingers.

‘But you’re not, though.’ David stopped massaging and took Patrick’s face in his hands, gently lifting Patrick’s head to look at him. ‘You look like death, Patrick.’

‘Mmmmm. I love you too.’ Patrick retorted, but David could tell there was none of Patrick's usual sass behind that sentence. Just pure exhaustion.

When David didn’t reply and only looked worriedly at his husband, Patrick took David’s hand and kissed his palm, standing up quickly, as if suddenly rejuvenated by David’s touch.

‘See. I’m all better.’ Patrick smiled for a second.

Then Patrick turned two shades paler and his hands immediately reached for the edge of the counter for support.

David’s eyes widened as he pointed at Patrick in disbelief.

‘SEE! You’re clearly NOT OKAY!’ David’s voice went up several decibels, and Patrick winced at the shrillness of David’s voice. He usually loved it when David panicked, which made his voice go up several decibels, but now the shrillness seems to have exacerbated the pounding in his head.

Patrick groaned with regret. Why did he stand up so fast?

David’s eyes widened more when he caught Patrick’s wince, and Patrick realised he had to quickly diffuse the situation if he wanted David to believe him.

‘David-’ Patrick started but was quickly cut off by David stalking to the backroom of the store, shortly emerging with the car keys and Patrick’s bag.

Patrick quickly realised what was going on and started to protest but David swiftly placed a finger on Patrick’s lips, closing his eyes and shaking his head in protest to Patrick’s protest.

‘Mmm. No. No more talking from you. I’m driving you home to get some rest and that’s the end of it. No discussion.’ David said with determination, his brows now furrowed with… disappointment? Or was it anger? Patrick couldn’t tell with the pounding in his head. Patrick hated how helpless he was in the moment.

‘But I…’ Patrick tried, before feeling David’s finger press harder into his lips.

‘No.’ David said with a finality that Patrick knew there was no going around.

David took his finger from Patrick’s lips and offered his hand to him.

‘Let’s go.’

Resigned to his fate, Patrick took it.

The minute they got home David marched Patrick to bed and left the bedroom.

Patrick wanted to just close his eyes and go to sleep, but he couldn’t sleep when he could hear David rummaging about the house, apparently looking for something.

‘What are you doing, David?’ Patrick asked fondly, not even sure if David heard him.

Patrick settled his head further into the soft down pillows David had insisted on getting for their new house, and felt the pain in his head dull considerably. Patrick gave a silent prayer of thanks that he didn’t fight David harder on the pillows.

David suddenly appeared at Patrick’s side, depositing an armful of things onto the bedside table beside Patrick.

‘Okay.’ David huffed. ‘There’s hot tea, a hot water bottle, painkillers,’ David stopped and looked at Patrick, who was now cozily tucked into the covers and smiling at him like a dopey fool.

David tried not to smile but only half succeeded, smirking slightly as he looked at his husband. ‘What?’

Patrick looked at David with his puppy dog eyes and continued smiling.

‘You _loooovvveeee_ me.’ Patrick drawled, his tone slightly teasing.

David rolled his eyes and gestured his finger around Patrick.

‘Mmm I don’t love _this_.’ David teased, gently shifting the covers before sitting down on the edge of the bed and stroking the top of Patrick’s head.

‘But yes, I love you. Very much.’ David leaned in to kiss Patrick on his forehead, a part of him wishing that he could kiss the pain away.

‘So hurry and get better so I can have my husband back. I can’t be the adult in this relationship for another day.’ David smiled and stood up, taking another look at his husband, whose eyes were now closed.

‘In sickness and in health, David.’ Patrick mumbled, his muffled voice a clear indication that he was already drifting off to sleep.

‘Mmm that wasn’t in our vows, though.’ David whispered, smiling softly at his husband.

David continued looking at his husband, his heart fuller than ever, until he remembered that he still had a store to go back to.

‘Fuck.’ David cursed softly, and started to leave the bedroom.

David wanted nothing more than to stay at his husband’s side and nurse him back to health, but he decided to exercise some self-discipline, and took one last look at Patrick before leaving the bedroom.

He had a whole life of Patrick to himself.

He could survive one afternoon without him.

Easier said than done.

It was definitely difficult.

David wasn’t sure if he had ever had to do anything so taxing ever since that double date with Alexis and Ted at the outdoors rope course.

The customers kept coming, and the minute David was done with a customer he had to serve another one. And David never knew customers could have so many _stupid_ questions. And they just kept coming, the whole day. David then realised that he probably never had to deal with any of this, because Patrick would normally take most of the customer’s queries, saving David from rolling his eyes from the sheer stupidity of the questions. David made a mental note to find out what else Patrick had been protecting him from, out of all the things that could set David off.

Because of how busy it was, time passed way faster than David could have imagined, and before he knew it the store was finally closed. As David took a look at the slightly disheveled store with a big bulk of their products sold, David couldn’t help but feel a proud sense of accomplishment. This was his creation, and for a moment he couldn’t believe he considered moving to New York when he had all these here, the store, his husband, his best friend, his town.

Just as easily as the pride came, the exhaustion did as well.

Patrick was still sleeping when David got home, so David went about setting up dinner that he had bought from the Café. He would have to wake Patrick soon if he had any hopes of sleeping tonight. A sick Patrick was one thing, but a fully rested Patrick disturbing David at bedtime was another thing.

As David finished setting up the plates and cutlery, exhausted and famished, he suddenly felt his favourite pair of arms snaking around his waist from behind. David jumped a little at the surprise, but instinctively leaned into the hug as he breathed in Patrick’s scent.

‘I thought you were sleeping.’ David grinned, taking in the warmth of the hug that Patrick was providing him so generously.

‘I smelled lasagna.’ Patrick mumbled, before planting a kiss into the side of David’s neck.

‘What did I ever do to deserve a husband like you?’ Another kiss.

David hummed contentedly as he turned around in Patrick’s arms and faced his husband, his hands now mindlessly massaging Patrick’s shoulders out of habit.

‘I don’t know. You must have done something really good in your past life because I’m just so… benevolent.’ David leaned in and kissed Patrick slowly, his previously depleted energy momentarily restored by the presence of Patrick, holding him, and kissing him.

Patrick pulled away after a while, his face suddenly pensive.

‘That’s a bit of a stretch…’

Patrick’s tone was light and teasing, which David knew meant that his husband was feeling better.

‘So how did things at the store go?’ Patrick asked, and the night went on as David recounted the afternoon’s events to Patrick, his animated movements making Patrick chuckle to himself.

After David had scarfed down his dinner and finished updating Patrick on the store’s sales, Patrick took David’s hand with both hands and kissed it gently, resulting in an amused but curious David raising one eyebrow.

‘And what is this?’ David asked, his other hand now propped on his cheek as he looked at his husband lovingly.

Patrick shrugged and massaged David’s hand. ‘I just wanted to thank you, David. For today.’ Patrick looked at David fondly, his tone sincere and genuine.

‘You never cease to amaze me, David Rose.’

David instinctively rolled his eyes and smiled as he took in his sincere, affectionate husband in front of him.

‘Well… you would have done the same.’ David shrugged, struggling to compose himself even though his heart was soaring. It wasn’t working though, since David was clearly grinning sheepishly at Patrick, which only made Patrick smile harder.

‘I mean… to call yourself benevolent? Wow.’ Patrick added, halting the mushy talk instantly. David’s mouth opened slightly as he looked at his husband in disbelief and amusement.

David took his hand back and frowned in mock anger, which only made Patrick burst into laughter, explaining to David that it was just a joke.

David always appreciated Patrick’s sincerity, but the directness and genuineness of Patrick’s sincerity in that moment was getting a bit much, and Patrick being Patrick, who saw David Rose for all that he was, knew what to say next.

This was how they worked. And it was perfect.

David woke the next morning, not from the dreadful alarm clock, but from finding a familiar set of arms wrapping themselves around David’s torso. The kisses came soon after.

David smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I spent quite awhile editing this and I'm pretty happy with this.  
> I'm also rather new to this writing fanfic thing so any comments or suggestions will be greatly appreciated!  
> Hope yall enjoyed these two boys in love :)


End file.
